


Flavors of the week

by original_slash



Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Good Charlotte, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: M/M, mention of bonding and gagging, not like in a canniable way, slutty zacky, what people taste like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It Warp season, Zacky a slut and thinks about his conquest for the week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavors of the week

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a sort drabble I wrote quiet a long time. Back when Quinn was still in The Used, MCR still made music and Bert and Gerard still talked to each other.

Zacky never denied he was a bit of man whore. He couldn't help it, he saw someone that got his attention and went for it. Shot first and ask question later, never really think about consequences. It was Warp time again, a time where he could get all kinds flavors in one place. On Monday he had Gerard. Who tasted like strawberries, was a screamer and liked being fucked in the bathroom stall.

Tuesday was Frank's turn to be tasted. He reminded Zacky' of granny apples as they kissed while in the bunk of MCR bus. By the stadium before the shows started he got Billy. Billy was like vanilla ice cream and whimpered which drove Zacky nuts. Thursday reminded him of cherry coke which made him think of Mikey. Cherry coke also brought back memories of doing it on the kitchen table on the bus. 

Friday was supposed to be fun, and with Bert there was always fun. Bert should have tasted like alcohol but for some weird reason he was sweet like watermelon. Zacky had fond of memories of them in the back seat of random unlock cars or pick up trucks. He got a hold of Quinn on Saturday. Quinn oddly reminded him of pineapple what a freaky fruit. Both the pineapple and Quinn who like being tied up and gagged. 

Sunday was his absolute favorite day of the week. It was the day which he could just lay on the couch and cuddle with Brian. Brian didn't care who he was with during the week because he always came back to him. Besides Brian was also a man whore so he complete understood. Zacky moved in closer to Brian, Zacky always thought he tasted like salty pretzels which was Zacky's favorite flavor of the whole week.


End file.
